Karma(The creepypasta)
by Amnesha
Summary: Karma was an innocent Purrloin who was very attached to her father. What happens when the thing she loves most is taken away? My first fic. Plz be nice :P


Today was a special day. It was Karma's fourteenth birthday. All of her friends were here, even Alli. Karma has known Alli since she was just a Sentret.

"Here you go! I made it myself."

Says Alli as she hands Karma her gift.

"It's a sculpture of you made of sticks. I worked on it day and night."

Karma smiled at her and set the figure down.

"Why thank you. I appreciate the thought. But really you guys, I don't deserve all this."

"Aw, sure you do! You're my best friend. Oh, my little brother has something for you too!"

Alli stepped out of her little brother's way so he could deliver his gift.

"H-hi, Karma. I made you t-this..."

He said shyly as he held up a painting. It was one of those scribble-scrabble paintings that little kids make. Although it wasn't the best, Karma appreciated it.

"Thanks Joey. It's really cool."

Joey smiled and walked away.

"Alright, Karma."

Her father said.

"It's getting late. Let's go ho-"

A loud noise pierced everyone's ears. A bright flash blinds them for a milisecond. Her father's eyes widened as he fell over, a crimson fluid leaking from him. A second "BANG" was heard and all began to scramble. All but Karma, who just looked around in fear.

"What's going on!?"

"What was that?!"

"Why is this happening?!"

The many voices of her friends and family members erupted in an outburst.

"Joey!"

Alli ran up to her brother who was crying loudly.

"Joey what's wrong?! Are you hurt?!"

Her brother looked up at her weakly and said nothing. Red fluid dripped from his lips.

"Oh my god...it's gonna be okay! C'mon!"

Alli panicked and ran off with her brother on her back. He was taken to get medical attention.

"..."

Karma just continued staring at her father's motionless body blankly. What was going on here?

"D-daddy?"

But he didn't move...he didn't speak...he did nothing.

"Karma, we have to leave!"

Her mother called out.

"We have to go!"

"..."

She just continued staring. What was happening? Surely he isn't...no. He's faking it. He must be.

"Get up..."

She cries between sobs.

"Get up..."

"He's not getting up! Let's go!"

Her mother said.

"Get up. GET UP."

"Karma come on!"

Karma ignored the Liepard.

"GET UP!"

She screeched in a psychotic manner, beginning to laugh hysterically. Her mother growled in frustration and began pulling her away from the motionless Luxray's body. Karma was flailing and shreaking like a madman, but her mother continued pulling her away.

That night, Karma was locked in her room by her mother. She could hear her mother screaming and crying. Karma just continued staring at the wall blankly, digging her claws into it.

"HaHahaH..."

She smiled a disturbing smile and sat on her bed. This was it. That was the last straw. She had finnaly lost her innocence. She had snapped.

"Hahahah...HAHAhaH!"

She laughed insanely as she proceeded to dig her claws into the wall, sharpening them. She knew what she had to do. She continued clawing at the wall until the crying from her mother stopped. She knew she had cried herself to sleep. Her eyes slowly drifted to the door, glowing red.

"..."

She looked at her paws, sharp claws extended. She had a twisted idea. She began digging her claws into herself, ripping out chunks of flesh every now and then. A huge piece of her tail was missing and you could see the bone. Her smile grew wider. The feeling was wonderful. To cause harm...she wanted more. She slowly hopped off the bed of leaves and walked over to the wooden door. She knew it was locked, but she had another idea.

"Humph."

She scoffed at her mother's pathetic attempt.

"How sad, thinking you can so easily confine me."

She then smashed her fist through the door, her rage giving her power. She continued punching the door until there was a large hole in it. She poked her head through it, examining the room with those lifeless, red eyes. As soon as she knew it was safe, she walked outside the broken door. She ran on all fours through the tree house and into the forest. Her tattered ear twitched, hearing a noise from inside the tree house. She ran off to her destination. She smelled the air. In the distance, she could smell rotting flesh. She smiled to herself and ran in the direction of the scent.

When she arrived at her destination, she scurried up to her father's body.

"I am here, father. I am here to kill. I am here to die."

She slowly turned her head with a sharp-toothed smile as soon as she heard a clicking noise.

"Ssh...I see a Purloin."

A figure said.

"Sweet. Let's skin the sucker. Too bad we accedentaly shot that Luxray instead of Liepard. The boss would have loved to use it's hide for clothing or something."

The other figure looks at the other.

"Yeah, but Purloin hide is still good. Although...this one looks strange."

Karma watched as they pointed their rifles at her and smiled wider.

"Oh, you want to play?"

One of the figures looked at the other.

"...You understand it?"

"Nope."

"Let's kill it."

Karma began running on all fours, dodging the bullets.

"How pathetic."

She stopped running when the gunfire stopped.

"Damnit! Out of bullets."

"Me too..."

Karma walked up to them slowly, smiling wider. The two figures pulled out some clubs.  
"Let's smash it's skull open."

One of them said. Karma ran towards them, claws outstetched, ready for the kill.

"Hey! Look out!"

"Wha-"

Karma tackled one of them to the ground and began digging her claws into his face. Red fluid poured and poured, and the other figure watched, dumbfounded. Karma proceeded to gouge out the victims eyes, as he continues to scream. The other lifted the club and was about to slam it into her. Karma looked up at him and tackled him. Karma sliced open the figure's chest and his entrails could be seen. Karma smiled wider as the figure continued screaming and shouting. Karma reached into him and pulled out his kidney. She continued removing organs from his body until she finally ripped out his heart and devoured it. The other figure was attempting to get up, so she pounced on his face and jammed one of her claws through his skull. A sickening cracking noise was heard and the figure stopped breathing. Karma then proceeded to lick herself clean. Blood and other substances coated her fur. Her ear twitched and she turned around, smiling. Her mom was standing there, with Alli beside her. Their jaws were dropped, and they were frozen in fear.

"...K-Karma?"

Alli stuttered.

"Did you just..."

Her mom looked at her, eyes wide.

"Oh, hello dearest mother. How wonderful it is to see you."

Said Karma in an unsettling tone.

"Karma..."

Karma cut her off.

"Silence, mother. You left him. You confined me. I hate you. It is your turn to die."

Tears leaked from Liepard's eyes and Alli couldn't stop shaking.

"Karma it was for your own good. Please...stop this..."

She pleaded. Karma laughed a bit and said

"It's a bit late for that, no? Enough talk. It's time to die."

Karma began running after her mother, grinning wickedly. Her mother couldn't run. She wasn't fast enough. Karma leaped onto her back and grabbed her mother's head. Before anything could be said, she snapped her neck. Her mother's body slumped to the floor and Karma hopped off. Alli was watching in fear, paralyzed.

"What's wrong? Don't you wanna play? We can be friends forever..."

Karma purred.

"N-no...stay away from me..."

Alli said as she began slowly backing away.

"...Oh? I thought we were friends. Do you not love me anymore?"

Karma asked while slowly following her.

"Just stay away!"

Alli exclaimed.

"...Fine then. I see how it is. Traitor."

Karma growled and pinned Alli to a tree.

"No! Please! Let me go!"

Alli begged as she flailed and struggled. Karma growled once more.

"Shutup!"

She said as she swung her claws towards Alli. Alli's head fell to the floor. She was decapitated. Karma threw her body down and grinned wide.

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it?"

She then lifted a claw to her own chest, and stabbed it though her heart. She fell over on the grass, dying with a disturbing smile on her face. Yes, today was a special day.


End file.
